The Kissing Game
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: HYRDO SPOILERS! Eh…I don’t really want to give anything away so just read it! I’ve had this idea ever since I heard about Hydro, but I hadn’t the time to write it out, but I want to get it posted before Hydro is shown.


**Title:** The Kissing Game

**Author: **Edel

**Disclaimer:** You're kidding, right? If I owned them, there would be no Lana!

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Hydro

**Summary:** Eh…I don't really want to give anything away so just read it! I've had this idea ever since I heard about Hydro, but I hadn't the time to write it out, but I want to get it posted before Hydro is shown. Only a few more days!!

* * *

"Wait!" 

Her hand outstretched before her in a bid to stop the hooded man, Lois silently moved towards him as he stopped running and sighed.

"Who are you?" she called out, her voice breaking the silence of the night. He was silent for a moment.

"It's best you don't know," she heard him murmur. Then he braced himself to jump from the rooftop. Her eyes wide, Lois ran to catch him before he disappeared. She grinned as she grabbed his hood and pulled. Suddenly, she was knocked onto the ground. She quickly opened her eyes to see a man with black hair decked out in a green outfit jump off the top of the building.

* * *

Lois sat up in bed, desperately trying to hold onto her dream. Since that night last week when she had kissed the Green Arrow only to discover it wasn't Oliver, she had been plagued with dreams of that night… and that _kiss_. Every night it was the same dream, but finally tonight, she had been able to catch up with the dark haired man. And a feeling of déjà vu told her that she knew this person. As always, Lois knew to trust her gut. 

As she tried to quieten her mind to go back to sleep, Lois quickly formulated a plan to unmask the Green Arrow.

* * *

_The next morning…_

As Lois' lecture ended, she stood and quickly gathered her book and writing pad. With determination etched on her face, she headed towards Jeremy Williams.

Jeremy turned around as someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Lois, hey! What did you-" his words were cut short as she yanked his black hair, bringing him closer, and kissed him. For a moment, he stood, stunned. She pulled back, a confused look on her face. He waved, trying to grab her attention. "What was that?"

"Oh…um…a dare!" she nodded to herself. He raised an eyebrow.

"A dare?"

"Mm hmm. Gotta run, see ya!" He chuckled to himself as she raced out of the lecture hall.

"You just fed my crush on you, Lois Lane," he murmured to himself.

* * *

Lois weaved her way in and out between the hustle and bustle that was The Inquisitor. Taking a deep breath, she marched towards Alex Cooper. It made sense really, she told herself as she neared him, his dark head bent over an article, he was always so secretive, and more than once, he had helped with any details she had overlooked or forgotten when writing about the Green Arrow. 

He glanced up as she arrived in front of his desk.

"You're early for work!" Alex said, glancing at the clock. She nodded, walking around the desk to where he was seated. He gazed up at her. "You okay?"

"I know your secret." His look of concern turned to one of confusion. Before he could question her, she swooped down and kissed him. Several people stopped and stared before Alex pushed her off.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. "I've a boyfriend!" Any words died in her throat.

"What?" She stood.

"Isn't that what you knew?" He looked around worriedly. She quickly snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes! I just was…checking if there still was any hope left for women." She brushed an imaginary speck of dust off her top. "Obviously I was wrong." She turned and headed for the double doors. Alex slowly spun in his chair.

"Uh _huh._"

* * *

Lois climbed the stairs of the loft, her steps slow. She stopped at the top. 

"Oh. Smallville. I didn't…I mean, I thought you wouldn't be here." Clark turned around.

"I can leave?" he said with a wry grin. She smirked as she collapsed on the couch. "So I take it you didn't have a good day." He continued to gaze into his telescope.

"Ha! God, I must have caught some disease from the amount of guys I kissed," Lois declared. Clark looked at her over his shoulder.

"What about Oliver?" She shrugged. Who had she overlooked? She thought to herself. She _knew_ that she knew whoever was behind the mask. Someone tall, buffed up, with black hair and gorgeous lips…her eyes narrowed.

"So, you're probably wondering the reason why I went on this kissing spree," she began, silently standing. He shrugged, not removing his gaze from the telescope. "Well, last week the Green Arrow kissed me." He froze.

"Oh really?" she heard him murmur.

"Mm hmm. And ever since that night, I've been having dreams. Dreams of a Green Arrow…with black hair." Clark spun around to find Lois was right behind him. He gulped, and tried to create some distance between them, but found he couldn't create much of it. She had him backed up against the wall, right where she wanted him.

"But anyway," she continued like it was a normal conversation, "something in me told me that I knew the man behind the mask. And so, I've been running around today, kissing every dark-haired guy that I know that fits his description. But I seem to forgotten someone…" her gaze locked with his, hers one of a predator stalking its prey, his like a deer caught in headlights.

"Lois, I-" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Ssh, Smallville. You should take this as a compliment, you being considered a man. Now hush up so I can move onto the next dark-haired guy." He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could utter a word, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He tried to resist, but quickly gave in. He pulled her flush against him.

However, Lois was too stunned to act. She dragged herself away from his lips. She opened her mouth, but words failed to escape.

"But, but…it was you?" She failed to realise that she was still enclosed in his arms. She gazed up at him in wonder. "How, I mean, you displayed such speed and-" Her words were stopped as he kissed her. When they pulled back for air, she was a little dazed.

"You just did that to shut me up," she whispered with a small grin. "Ah screw it!" She claimed his lips with hers, wrapping her legs around his waist as he slammed her against the wall. She couldn't believe what was happening. _Where_ on earth did Clark Kent learn how to kiss like that?! She was surprised that she was even capable of forming that thought.

"Lois?" They ceased their kissing. There, at the top of the stairs, stood Oliver. Lois quickly slid down from Clark's embrace.

"Oliver, I can explain. See, Clark's-"

"He knows." She glanced at Clark.

"He knows? You _knew?!_" Her gaze jumped to Oliver.

"Knew what?" He asked.

"That I'm the Green Arrow," Clark jumped in. Lois opened her mouth but Oliver beat her to it.

"No, I'm finished lying. Lying is what drove her to you." Oliver turned her gaze to Lois. "Can I talk to you downstairs for a minute?" She nodded. As she walked down the steps, Oliver paused.

"I just want to say thank you, for being there." Clark tried to cut in, but Oliver held up a hand. "I'm going to tell her the truth, and I'd appreciate if you didn't listen in. Then I'm going to leave here. But I'll be around if you need me. And don't worry, this," he gestured with a hand, "this won't prevent our idea from coming into being." He turned and started down the stairs. He stopped after a few steps. "I hope I won't have to see you again." Clark nodded.

He then lowered himself onto the couch, and holding his head in his hands, he waited for her return.

* * *

Several minutes later, which felt like an eternity to Clark, the stairs creaked as Lois reached the loft. Clark raised his head, his eyes asking endless questions. Lois moved over to the telescope. There was a heavy silence for several moments until Clark couldn't take it any longer. 

"So?"

"So what?" Clark sighed.

"What happened?" He asked. She turned to face him.

"He told me who he really was," she answered with a shrug. "And he then he said he was moving away. That there was no point in him staying." She paused. "I guess he's right," she finished under her breath.

"So where does that leave us?" Clark asked, rising from the sofa.

"I don't know," she replied quietly, hugging herself. "I…if we do…_this,_ there has to be no secrets between us. I always knew there was something about Oliver, and, deep down, I always doubted him. I don't that to happen again." She looked Clark straight in the eyes as he inched closer. "Can you live with that?"

Slowly, he nodded. She smiled softly.

"Well then," Clark began, taking a hold of Lois' hands and guiding her to the couch, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

* * *

**End. **


End file.
